


Nicole vs Noodles

by Earper101, Skye_Harvey



Series: The Wayhaught Tumblr One-Shot-A-Thon [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Nicole Haught is a cinnamon roll, Noodles, WynHaught - Freeform, have you had the noodle dream, it's weird ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earper101/pseuds/Earper101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Bit odd, I'll admit. Nicole has never had noodles before and Wynonna loves them. Woo.Idea from haught-cookie on Tumblr, based on me never having had noodles before.





	Nicole vs Noodles

Wynonna placed the precariously balanced boxes of food on the table, her tongue sticking out with concentration. How she’d managed to go from the front door to the kitchen without dropping anything was a mystery, although Wynonna would just call it skill.

“How much did you order, exactly?” Waverly’s eyes widened at the mountain of takeaway boxes in front of her.

“Well I got what you guys wanted and I was hungry so I thought why not just get a bit extra? I was being thoughtful, Waves.”

Doc took off his hat in awe. “This is most certainly enough food to keep us going for the next three days at least.”

Wynonna threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. Giving Waverly a sisterly plea, the younger Earp stood up beside her sister. “Ok, maybe fewer comments about the amount of food, and more about who ordered what.”

“I had the prawn pad-thai,” Dolls said, reaching for the top two boxes.

“Mine,” Waverly mumbled, reading the descriptions on the boxes. “Is the tofu harusame glass noodle salad.”

“Did you manage to use all the letter in the alphabet there?” Wynonna sniggered, much to Waverly’s annoyance. “Doc, what did you order?”

“It was the grilled duck ramen, I do believe.”

Waverly found the box and handed it to the gunslinger who remained looking expectant at the elder Earp.

“What else did you order, Doc?”

“I may have requested some pork and sriracha steam buns.”

Wynonna passed him the box and opened her mouth to ask Nicole what she’d ordered when Doc interjected again.

“And some yasai steamed gyoza.”

“Ok, and you Nicole?”

The gunslinger raised his hand once more. “There was some tori kara age as well. And some edamame beans too.”

“Jeez, Doc. Anything else?” Wynonna had her hands on her hips, jaw hanging open at Doc’s own pile of takeaway boxes.

“I do believe that was all, thank you Wynonna.”

“Now, Nicole, what did you order?”

The redhead shrugged. “I can’t remember actually. I’ve not had noodles before so I think I just copied Waves.”

The room fell silent, the gang all turning to look at Nicole.

“You’ve never had noodles?” Wynonna’s voice was a whisper.

Nicole shook her head.

“Well, in that case, you have to try all of mine,” the elder Earp said, moving the remaining mountain of food so it sat in front of Nicole instead. “Don’t you worry, Haught, we’ll find you the noodle dish of your dreams, it might just take some time.”

The redhead flashed a look at Waverly, though the younger Earp simply shrugged. “Wynonna’s right; everyone has a favourite noodle dish and it’s important you find yours. It can say a lot about you.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna said, sniggering again. “Like how Waverly orders tofu instead of actual noodles.”

“The noodles are glass noodles, Wynonna. Tofu is an extra ingredient.”

Dolls raised his hand and his chopsticks. “Can’t Officer Haught just try the dish she ordered and then if she wants to try ours, she can?”

Doc nodded his head in agreement, slurping on one of the many steamed buns he had in front of him.

“Ok fine,” Wynonna grumbled, exaggerating every letter. “But you’ll want to try my miso cod ramen. Or my yaki udon. Or maybe the teriyaki salmon soba?”

Nicole slowly opened up the box she had in front of her and let the steam surround her face, ever-so-slightly relaxing her. “I think I’ll stick to my order, for now, Wynonna, but thanks.”

The elder Earp shrugged and opened up each of the seven boxes in front of her. “Your loss, Haught-stuff; noodles are so much better than sliced bread could ever be.”


End file.
